heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (Movie)
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* * * * * * * Villains: * * * * Darkseid * Scarecrow Other Characters: * * * * * * * :* * :* USS California Locations: * * :* * :* * :* ::* :* ::* :* ::* :::* :* ::* :* ::* Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = The Justice League returns in this sequel to Justice League:War, as Arthur Curry, a young man who recently lost his father, finds out the truth about his origins, and a new threat arises that could put the fate of two worlds into jeopardy. | Cast = * Matt Lanter as Aquaman * Sumalee Montano as Mera * Sam Witwer as Orm * Sirena Irwin as Atlanna * Jerry O'Connell as Superman * Jason O'Mara as Batman * Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman * Christopher Gorham as Flash * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern * Shemar Moore as Cyborg * Sean Astin as Shazam * Steven Blum as Lex Luthor, Cyborg's Armor * Harry Lennix as Black Manta * Melique Berger as Sarah Charles * Patrick Cavanaugh as Jimmy Olsen * Larry Cedar as Tom Curry * Barry Dennen as Security Advisor * Paul Eiding as Captain * Jay K. Johnson as Sam Lane * Matthew Yang King as Stephen Shin * Juliet Landau as Lois Lane * George Newbern as Steve Trevor * Khary Payton as John Henry Irons * DJ Price as Young Arthur * Andrea Romano as Elderly Atlantean woman * Michael Rosenbaum as Drift leader * Cedric Yarbrough as Sub Technician | Notes = Video Gallery Justice_League_Throne_of_Atlantis_Panel_-_NYCC_2014_Fan_Reaction Justice_League_Throne_of_Atlantis_-_James_Tucker_Producer_Interview Justice League Thrones Of Atlantis - Brother vs Brother Trailer Justice League Throne of Atlantis- "No Justice League" Clip Justice League Throne of Atlantis - "Cyborg Attacked" Clip Justice League Throne of Atlantis - "People Are Going To Die" Clip Justice_League_Throne_of_Atlantis_-_"Welcome_To_Try"_Clip | Trivia = * The story is based on Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis and Paul Pelletier's Throne of Atlantis. * The subcommander explains they are investigating a distress beacon in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, but the caption placed them at the Marianas Trench, which is in the Pacific Ocean. Trevor later identifies it as the Pacific. * Several minor and background characters are reused Young Justice character models, including Bibbo Bibbowski, Cassie Sandsmark, Barbara Gordon and Snapper Carr. | Links = }} Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Warner Bros. Gallery Universe Justice League: War (Movie) Movie Details Directors Ethan Spaulding Producers James Tucker Writers Heath Corson Musicians Frederik Wiedmann Distributors Warner Bros. Running Time 79 minutes Release Date January 13, 2015 (digital); January 27, 2015 (home video) Previous Movie Next Movie Appearances Featured Characters: * Justice LeagueCategory:Justice League (War)/Appearances :* AquamanCategory:Arthur Curry (War)/Appearances (Joins Team) '' :* BatmanCategory:Bruce Wayne (War)/Appearances :* CyborgCategory:Victor Stone (War)/Appearances :* FlashCategory:Bartholomew Allen (War)/Appearances :* Green LanternCategory:Hal Jordan (War)/Appearances :* ShazamCategory:William Batson (War)/Appearances :* SupermanCategory:Kal-El (War)/Appearances :* Wonder WomanCategory:Diana of Themyscira (War)/Appearances '''Supporting Characters: * Atlantean Royal FamilyCategory:Atlantean Royal Family/Appearances :* AtlannaCategory:Atlanna (War)/Appearances '(Death) * Col. Steve TrevorCategory:Stephen Trevor (War)/Appearances * Dr. Sarah CharlesCategory:Sarah Charles (War)/Appearances * Dr. Stephen ShinCategory:Stephen Shin (War)/Appearances * Lois LaneCategory:Lois Lane (War)/Appearances * MeraCategory:Mera (War)/Appearances * Tom CurryCategory:Thomas Curry (War)/Appearances (Appears in flashback and main story) Villains: * Black MantaCategory:Black Manta (War)/Appearances * Ocean MasterCategory:Orm (War)/Appearances * TrenchCategory:Trench/Appearances * Darkseid (Mentioned) * Scarecrow (Mentioned) Other Characters: * AtlanteansCategory:Atlanteans/Appearances * Gotham City Police Department * Jimmy OlsenCategory:James Olsen (War)/Appearances * John Henry IronsCategory:John Henry Irons (War)/Appearances * Lex LuthorCategory:Alexander Luthor (War)/Appearances * Silas StoneCategory:Silas Stone (War)/Appearances (In a photograph only) * United States ArmyCategory:United States Army/Appearances :* General Sam LaneCategory:Samuel Lane (War)/Appearances * United States NavyCategory:United States Navy/Appearances :* USS California Locations: * AtlantisCategory:Atlantis/Appearances * GreeceCategory:Greece/Appearances :* AthensCategory:Athens, Greece/Appearances * Pacific OceanCategory:Pacific Ocean/Appearances :* Marianas TrenchCategory:Marianas Trench/Appearances * United States of AmericaCategory:United States of America/Appearances :* CaliforniaCategory:California/Appearances ::* Ferris AircraftCategory:Ferris Aircraft/Appearances :* LouisianaCategory:Louisiana/Appearances ::* Belle ReveCategory:Belle Reve/Appearances :* MaineCategory:Maine/Appearances ::* Mercy ReefCategory:Mercy Reef/Appearances :::* Curry LighthouseCategory:Curry Lighthouse/Appearances :* MetropolisCategory:W:C:DC:Metropolis/Appearances ::* S.T.A.R. LabsCategory:W:C:DC:S.T.A.R. Labs/Appearances :* New JerseyCategory:New Jersey/Appearances ::* Gotham CityCategory:Gotham City/Appearances Items: * Boom tubeCategory:W:C:DC:Boom tube/Appearances * Green Lantern RingCategory:W:C:DC:Green Lantern Ring/Appearances * Lasso of TruthCategory:W:C:DC:Lasso of Truth/Appearances * Trident of PoseidonCategory:Trident of Poseidon/Appearances Vehicles: * BatplaneCategory:W:C:DC:Batplane/Appearances * Manta-SubCategory:Manta-Sub/Appearances Plot The Justice League returns in this sequel to Justice League:War, as Arthur Curry, a young man who recently lost his father, finds out the truth about his origins, and a new threat arises that could put the fate of two worlds into jeopardy. Cast * Matt Lanter as Aquaman * Sumalee Montano as Mera * Sam Witwer as Orm * Sirena Irwin as Atlanna * Jerry O'Connell as Superman * Jason O'Mara as Batman * Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman * Christopher Gorham as Flash * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern * Shemar Moore as Cyborg * Sean Astin as Shazam * Steven Blum as Lex Luthor, Cyborg's Armor * Harry Lennix as Black Manta * Melique Berger as Sarah Charles * Patrick Cavanaugh as Jimmy Olsen * Larry Cedar as Tom Curry * Barry Dennen as Security Advisor * Paul Eiding as Captain * Jay K. Johnson as Sam Lane * Matthew Yang King as Stephen Shin * Juliet Landau as Lois Lane * George Newbern as Steve Trevor * Khary Payton as John Henry Irons * DJ Price as Young Arthur * Andrea Romano as Elderly Atlantean woman * Michael Rosenbaum as Drift leader * Cedric Yarbrough as Sub Technician Notes Video Gallery Trivia * The story is based on Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis and Paul Pelletier's Throne of Atlantis. * The subcommander explains they are investigating a distress beacon in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, but the caption placed them at the Marianas Trench, which is in the Pacific Ocean. Trevor later identifies it as the Pacific. * Several minor and background characters are reused Young Justice character models, including Bibbo Bibbowski, Cassie Sandsmark, Barbara Gordon and Snapper Carr. See Also * Characters from Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (Movie) * Other things related to Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (Movie) * Movie Gallery: Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (Movie) Links and References * None. __NOEDITSECTION__